finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Dämmerwald
Hilferuf Man verzeihe mir die späte Antwort... Internet und so. Vallum kannst du in Rabanastre und Bhujerba kaufen - letzteres erreichst du ohne Telepo-Steine aber nicht, und die wiederum gibts auch in Rabanastre zu kaufen. Im Übrigen solltest du immer ein paar von ihnen bei dir tragen ;-) So, nun muss ich auch mal um Hilfe rufen und wende mich dafür vertrauensvoll an die einzige Autorin eines Dissidia-Walkthroughs. Also... Chaos. Eine Riesen-Drecksau ist das. Ich habs zunächst mit Zidane St. 61 versucht und kläglich versagt, inzwischen bin ich aber auf Bartz umgestiegen, der inzwischen St. 79 erreicht hat. Ich wage daher mal zu behaupten, dass meine ständigen Niederlagen nicht mit der Stufe meines Kämpfers zusammenhängen... Die erste Runde ist kein Ding, die zweite schaff ich auch meistens (zumindest mit Bartz). Was mir große Probleme bereitet, ist der LP-Stand in der dritten Runde, wo ich meist nur noch so auf 1200 LP rumkrebse, die Chaos mir mal eben mit einem Fingerschnippen runterbratzt. Hast du da eventuell den einen oder anderen Ratschlag für mich, was ich machen könnte? Gibt es da irgendwelche guten Esper oder Accessoires, die mir weiterhelfen? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:12, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :100 o.O Das ist doch abartig... ich meine, das blöde Vieh ist auf Stufe 48, wieso muss das so schwer sein, dass man Stufe 100 braucht... verflucht. Okay, Odin AUTO hatte ich tatsächlich angelegt, aber komischerweise hat der sich nicht gemeldet, wie mir gerade einfällt. Ich denke, ich werde es mal mit Bahamut versuchen... Ich hatte übrigens auch überlegt, eine Phönixdaune anzulegen. meinst du, das macht Sinn? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 12:20, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) RE: Inneres Chaos Ich müsste mir sicher auch große Sorgen machen, wenn es mir wegliefe, oder? ^^ Ja also Bartz war auf Lv. 100 (auf Lv. 79, als ich Chaos besiegt hab) und der KdL hat mich einfach in 5 Sekunden auseinandergenommen! Ich habe nicht einmal gesehen, was der mit mir gemacht hat... Ich bastel mir wohl lieber erst ein paar Exklusivwaffen zusammen... die hab ich schon :) Oder ich trainier Kuja und geh mit ihm da rein. Der Typ ist ne Bestie, AHAHAHAHAHA!! Mich hat es übrigens erstaunt, dass tatsächlich jemand meine Spieleseite liest o.O --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 16:10, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Ach, so läuft das also :D Naja, diese Exklusivwaffen haben sautolle Effekte (bei Kujas Waffen z.B. füllt sich die EX-Leiste viel schneller) und ziemlich geniale Namen. Ich meine: Mateus' böse Absichten für den Imperator. Allein dafür sammel ich schon die Zutaten für die Waffen, obwohl ich teils nichtmal weiß, ob ich den entsprechenden Char jemals weit genug trainieren werde, um sie auszurüsten ^^ Aber ich schau mal, wann ich mich da nochmal rantraue... Oh, und Kuja war auch für mich scheiße zu spielen, bis er Ultima gelernt hat :p --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 16:18, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Orientierungslosigkeit Jo, du scheinst schon wieder bei einem Spiel festzuhängen. Dann will ich dir mal auf die Sprünge helfen: Da du ja alles Wichtige in der Welt erledigt hast, musst du jetzt zu Oogie Boogie. Den findest du hinter einer grünen Tür, die du am schnellsten erreichen kannst, wenn du bei der Eingangstür des Turms einfach links herunterspringst. Und das wars auch schon, die Tür befindet sich dann dort in der Nähe und sollte nicht zu verfehlen sein. Geb mir Bescheid, wenn dir diese Beschreibung geholfen hat und du gegen ihn (mit Erfolg) gekämpft hast ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 07:30, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Sauber, bist ja ordentlich weit gekommen. Also: Bei Kerberos kenne ich eigentlich keine richtige Strategie, aber dafür ein paar nützliche Tipps. Aerora oder Aeroga ist natürlich extrem wichtig, letzteres sogar viel besser, wenn du das schon hast. Sobald Kerberos seinen dunklen Atem ausspuckt, solltest du versuchen, mithilfe von Gleiter auf seinen Rücken zu landen, von dort aus erhältst du keinen Schaden durch die Dunkelangriffe und Feuerbälle. Irgendwann wird er dann mit den drei Köpfen Bissattacken ausführen, die du im richtigen Augenblick mit Reflektor aufhalten kannst. Nach diesen Bissattacken richtet er sich einmal auf und lässt eine Schockwelle nieder, die du aber ganz einfach mit einem Sprung oder auf der Tribüne umgehen kannst. So, ähm, mehr weiß ich auch nicht, nützlich ist es immer noch, wenn du genug Heil-Items (besonders für Sora) hast. Rüste auch deine besten Waffen und Accessoires aus. Versuch einfach dein Glück und versuch zur Not auch noch ein paar Level aufzusteigen, wenn du es dann immer noch nicht schaffen solltest. Viel Erfolg bei deinem nächsten Anlauf und geb mir wieder Bescheid, wenn du es geschafft hast ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 07:55, 20. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Jaja, schon gut xD Zuerst einmal: er ist am Anfang NICHT unverwundbar, seine LP sind einfach über dem Maximum von fünf Leisten und damals konnte man es halt nicht anders zeigen... Wenn er seine Flammenwerfer-Arme einsetzt, solltest du Abstand halten. Sobald er aufhört, kannst du ihn angreifen. Dann wird er auch rot, was ihn JETZT unverwundbar macht, und setzt zwei große Flammensäulen ein, die sich mit ihm im Kreis bewegen. Nun musst du in die richtige Richtung immer "Purzelbaum" einsetzen und du wirst so gut wie keinen Schaden erhalten. Versuch anschließend, unter anderem seine Arm-Angriffe wie auch seine Feuerbälle abzuwehren, mit letzteren kannst du ihn sogar kurzzeitig betäuben und dann zuhauen. Im Groben wiederholt sich der gesamte Kampf immer nach diesem Prinzip, was also eigentlich nicht schwer sein sollte. Alternativ kannst du auch immer Eis-Magie einsetzen, das unterbindet manchmal seine Angriffe sofort. Dafür bräuchtest du dann aber eventuell einige Äther und/oder Elixiere. Die Stufen sind vollkommen in Ordnung, ich bin schon verwundert, wieso du bei Hades so Probleme hast, ich persönlich finde Kerberos schwerer als ihn oO Aber gut, viel Erfolg und gutes Gelingen ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:42, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Bitte? Oo Natürlich habe ich doch FM, hast du das etwa schon vergessen? Ich weiß jedenfalls, was du meinst: dieser Angriff hat mich auch immer genervt. Aber sobald er seinen Angriff ankündigt, muss du einfach nur die Datei:PlayStation Viereck.png-Taste im richtigen Moment drücken, wenn du die Ability "Reflektor" ausgerüstet hast. Dann stellt dieser Angriff eigentlich keine große Gefahr dar :) Wenn das alles ist, wo du Probleme hast, dann solltest du ihn aber dieses Mal fertig machen. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 13:46, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chaos (FFVII) Da hast du Recht, ich hab den Artikel (ink. Disku) entfernt. Der wurde scheinbar ohnehin nur wegen ner falschen Verlinkung und dem daraus resultierenden red link angelegt. Zwar gut gemeint, aber den Artikel brauchen wir echt nicht. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:52, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) RE: Kleines Problemchen im Wikia-Style Ich hab's behoben. Kann wie immer eine Weile dauern, bis die Änderung aktiv wird und es wieder richtig angezeigt wird. Danke, dass du das umgehend gemeldet hast :) *wieder hinter einem Stapel Übungsblätter verschwind* --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:30, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Crisis Core-Handlungen Hallöle Dämmer. Also richtig geplant hab ich es jetzt nicht überall die Handlungen zu CC einzutragen. Bei Cissnei hat sich das so ergeben, weil ich sie halt cool finde. Vorbereitet hab ich weiter keine Artikel, denn die VIIer Artikel entstehen bei mir meist spontan aus einer Laune heraus und da schreibe ich dann von Zeit zu Zeit mal einen oder zwei. Ich mops dir also nicht ganz die Liste weg, keine Sorge. ;D hihi Vielleicht mach ich mich irgendwann noch bei Tseng und Reno bei (weil ich die auch irgendwo cool finde), aber geplant ist derzeit nichts in dieser Richtung. :3 Hoffe die Antwort kam dir schnell genug. xDD — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 12:24, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Walkthrough Final Fantasy XIII Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Fertigstellung deines dritten WTs. ;) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 08:59, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Dämmer. Auch von mir ein herzliches Dankeschön für das Vollenden des Walkthroughs! Ganz großes Tennis! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:29, 7. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Von mir ebenfalls herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschließen deines WTs :) Du weißt ja, was das (u.a.) bedeutet ... *trommelwirbel* ... (Gerade noch rechtzeitig daran gedacht *husthust* ^^") --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 20:11, 9. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Blah und Schwal Falls man sich nicht mehr schreibt, wünsche ich schon einmal ein schönes und frohes Weihnachtsfest! :) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 13:18, 14. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Einfach mal wieder ne Runde nerven... Schön, dass ich mal wieder zu dieser Ehre komme. Also: Vexen ist meiner Meinung nach eigentlich noch der einfachste der Organisation. Ich hab mir immer genug Cloud-Karten geholt, wenn ich die Arena des Olymp geschafft hab, damit schafft man eigentlich alle Bossgegner im Nu. In deinem Fall wäre aber z.B. die Kombination Schallschock auch ganz nützlich, bei der du 3 Angriffskarten kombinieren musst, die einen Gesamtwert von 21-25 haben. Dazu wären auch Hi-Potion- und/oder Mega-Potion-Karten sehr hilfreich, um diese Karten wieder zurückzuholen. Die Vita-Feuga-Strategie funktioniert natürlich auch, falls du wie auch immer an ein paar weitere Feuer-Karten kommen solltest. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:06, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :Schön, dass du Vexen geschafft hast :) Beim letzten Kampf gegen Riku hatte ich auch immer meine Probleme, ich kann dir eigentlich nur das Gleiche empfehlen, was ich dir schon oben drüber gesagt habe, denn eine richtige Strategie hab ich da nicht wirklich. Versuche auf jeden Fall immer, seine Kombinationen mit 0er-Karten zu stechen, damit sie nutzlos werden. Wenn du auch Pluto-Karten bekommen solltest, setze sie nicht sofort ein, sondern am besten wenn Riku, z.B. seine Karten nachstockt. --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 10:01, 21. Dez. 2013 (UTC) ::Schön, dass ich dir behilflich sein konnte. :) --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 16:07, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) CC/Handlung Hallo Dämmer. Für so viel Fleiß und Mühe, die du gestern bei den Jungs aus CC aufgebracht hast, erhältst du von mir einen Keks. Sollte bald per Post ankommen ;) [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 10:08, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Dialogvorlage Moinsen! Du hattest ja vor geraumer Zeit mit Blick auf deine WTs gefragt, ob wir keine optimierte Dialogvorlage erstellen könnten, bei der auch mehr als zwei Sprecherwechsel möglich sind. Sie ist nun fertig: Vorlage:Dialog. Wie man sie verwendet, steht auf der Vorlagenseite. Ich hab sie in deine WT-Parts auch schon eingebunden, weil ich die alte Vorlage löschen wollte (und auch schon getan habe). Momentan sind mit ihr 6 Sprecherwechsel möglich; solltest du (oder jemand anders, der das hier liest oder von mir deswegen noch angehauen wird) mehr benötigen, kann ich sie gerne erweitern. Gruß, [[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 14:23, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem^^ Ich hab sowas schon auf dem Schirm... nur kann es manchmal dauern, bis ich's dann in Angriff nehme. Und in der Hinsicht war mir heute nach Aufräumen. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 18:29, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hilferuf zu KH:BbS Bossboxen Vorlage Hey Dämmer~ Erstmal, nochmal vielen lieben Dank für die Hilfe. Das ist wahnsinnig lieb von dir. :> Also, die Vorlage für die Bossboxen soll folgendes enthalten: - Schwierigkeitsgrad - Level - HP - MP - Schwächen - Stehlen - Hinterlässt - Beschreibung Daneschön und liebe Grüße, ThundergaThunderga (Diskussion) 19:20, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RE: Whoop whoop JAMATEUSISTTOTJA!! Aber pass auf, dass er nicht aus der Hölle emporsteigt und dich wieder quält... AHAHAHAHAHA!! Okay, Spaß beiseite. Ich hab gern geholfen, und wenn du wieder irgendwas brauchst, wobei dir mein Walkthrough nicht helfen kann, dann weißt du ja, wo ich bin ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:07, 27. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Blablablubblub Tut mir echt Leid, ich wollte dir wirklich nicht deine Arbeit wegnehmen. Du kannst natürlich auch weiterhin an dem Artikel mitarbeiten, alleine werd ich da nämlich erst mal nicht so schnell fertig :D --[[User:Cloud2110|'Cloud']][[User talk:Cloud2110|'2110']]21px|link=Benutzer:Cloud2110/Übersicht der Top Ten|Wählt hier eure Top Ten! 08:34, 23. Feb. 2014 (UTC) RE: Ein kleines Anliegen Bossinfos in deinem Dissidia-WT Herzallerliebste Dämmer! Mir ist da was in deinem Dissidia-Walkthrough aufgefallen, wofür ich weder eine Erklärung deinerseits noch eine Vermutung meinerseits finden konnte. In den Bossboxen stehen nämlich einige Infos doppelt drin (im 3. Part beispielsweise steht bei Garland: „LP: 1303 (1731)“). Was hat es damit auf sich? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:10, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Du, da guck ich vor dem Kampf immer hin, immerhin will ich ja wissen, wie viel LP und Mut die Gegner haben ;-) Danke jedenfalls für die Info, aber eines versteh ich nicht ganz: Welchen Nutzen hat es für deinen Leser, wenn er weiß, welchen Angriffswert ein waffenloser Garland hat, wenn er doch eine Waffe trägt? --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 13:29, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Oh, ich wollte damit nicht sowas sagen wie: „Streich den Scheiß gefälligst!“. Ich wollte nur deine Intentionen verstehen ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 14:15, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Walkthrough Final Fantasy XIII-2 Hurra! Ein neuer fertiger WT!! Woop Woop! [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 11:40, 23. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Abschluss deines nun schon vierten WTs :) Das muss gefeiert werden... mit einem Keks! Lass ihn dir schmecken ;) --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 10:43, 24. Mär. 2014 (UTC) FFU Moinsen Dämmer! Meintest du nicht letztens, FFU geschaut zu haben? Falls du es warst, magst du die Navi dazu etwas ergänzen? Das war vorher eine Navi, in der lediglich die Episoden gelistet wurden, aber die kann man ruhig in eine allgemeine Navi reinpacken, dachte ich mir, und hab sie verschoben. Ich kenn mich mit FFU leider kein Stück aus und weiß daher nicht, was da an Charakteren und Begriffen aufnehmenswert wäre. Wäre cool, wenn du da aushelfen könntest^^ --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 13:03, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Super! :) Dankeschön. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 16:34, 10. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Schriftfarben Hey, mir ist grad im Quelltext deines LR-Walkthroughs aufgefallen, dass du in den eingefärbten Passagen für jede neue Zeile einen neuen font-Tag benutzt, dabei lassen sich ganze Texte ganz leicht einfärben, wenn du div-Tags benutzt. Text Das spart sicher viel Getippe ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 11:58, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Tja, Wikia, unser aller Liebling... Das font-Teil ist eh veraltet, weshalb ich in der Regel span und div benutze. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft: Ich bin doch keine Spannerin! D: ... ... ...okay, vielleicht doch so ein ganz kleines Bisschen :) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras Flüstergras 12:54, 24. Apr. 2014 (UTC) musings of an anon Hi Dämmerwald! Ein kleiner Kaktor (hustDelNortehust) hat mir geflüstert, dass du der Ursprung von vielen Verbesserungen an meinen Artikeln für FFXIII u. FFXIII-2 bist. Deshalb pinne ich dir mal liebe Grüße von mir auf deine Seite und sage Danke dafür! :-P Viele Grüße — 89.245.135.130 :Ach, jeder hilft hier jedem ^-^ Von daher eigentlich kein Grund, sich bei mir zu bedanken, aber trotzdem schön, sowas zu lesen :3 Grüße zurück und auf eine weitere, tolle Arbeitsgemeinschaft c: DämmerwaldGot it memorized?40px|link=Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII|Hier gehts zu meinem FFXIII-WT :) *klick* 15:27, 20. Mai 2014 (UTC)